


Repeat Until...

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bant, in a lightsaber lesson with Tahl.





	

"Again." 

Bant struggled to bring her lightsaber back to starting position, facing her master with all of her concentration. She moved into the next position, parried as expected, and then moved again… and her lightsaber was struck off the course as it had been three times already.

"Master—"

"One more time, Bant. And this time? Close your eyes. Be as I am," Tahl counseled.

The young padawan kept her sigh hidden, brought the lightsaber to position, and closed her eyes. She thought of her master, whose eyes were the Force. She needed to follow the Force…

…and this time, she struck Tahl's lightsaber to the side. 

"I did it!" she said, eyes opening as she stepped back.

Tahl was smiling at her, really smiling, a change from the intense frown just prior to this. "You must learn to trust yourself, and the Force, my padawan, when it comes to this."

Bant nodded, and took the first position again. "Then, I should practice it more, so I do not forget what it is to feel the Force guide me."

Tahl laughed, and matched her position. "Yes, my little one. Keep this up, and you may yet rival your clanmates in lightsabers."


End file.
